


Voice Like Whiskey

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Country Singer Jesse, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Genji Shimada is Somewhat of a Little Shit, Hanzo can kill people with his glare alone, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Painter Hanzo, Punk Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: While on his date with McCree, Hanzo can't figure out why everyone keeps looking over and staring at his table.





	Voice Like Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically inspired by the fact that a lot of people (myself included) say that McCree would have a fantastic singing voice because lets be honest, a lot of Southern men do. Hanzo being a painter is because I wanted to keep the artsy theme going.
> 
> SHIT TITLE.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Blizzard.

“You are not going on your first date looking like that, anija.” The words are laced with disapproval and they make Hanzo turn away from the mirror to look at his brother with a scowl. The elder Shimada doesn't know what the problem with his outfit is, especially since he's actually wearing some of his nicer clothes that aren't covered in paint from his many projects. However, that doesn't appear to satisfy Genji whose eyes have narrowed as though Hanzo's clothes have personally offended him. The older man just rolls his eyes before turning back to look in the mirror so he can finish applying his eyeliner.

 

“Then what would you have me wear? I do not exactly own an entire store of clothes to choose from and these were among the few that are clean.” Hanzo checks his make-up in the mirror one last time to see if there's anything he needs to fix before turning to face Genji once more. His brother just grins in a way that makes the painter wary, especially when the other grabs a bag he had been hiding and pulls it into view.

 

“I am well aware, so I decided to go buy you a new outfit.” The confession makes Hanzo raise an eyebrow as he stares at the bag, hoping that whatever it contains isn't too revealing. The elder Shimada still remembers one outfit Genji had bought him when he was told his brother had a date and Hanzo had briefly thought that what he was staring at was lingerie. The clothes were so revealing with barely any cloth and it was enough to make the painter kick Genji out of his apartment for at least three days. So of course, with the prospect of a new outfit that the younger man picked out hanging in the air, Hanzo thinks he has a right to be cautious.

 

“Are these actual clothes I can wear or another prank of yours?” The question makes Genji huff as he starts digging into the bag, muttering under his breath about how it wasn't a prank, he just wanted to be helpful. Hanzo doesn't buy it for a second, but he does watch as the other takes what looks like a shirt out of the bag and holds it up for his brother to look at. It thankfully looks like an actual  _ shirt  _ and not something one would want to remove quickly during sex, but Hanzo can't see anything special about it. As far as the painter can tell, what he's seeing is just a simple black v-neck with long sleeves and that makes Hanzo look at Genji yet again as if asking what the big deal is. The younger man seems to understand the message as he rolls his eyes and digs into the bag yet again. 

 

This time, Genji pulls out a denim jacket complete with pockets and a popped collar Hanzo will most certainly fold down. The ends of the sleeves are rolled up but appear long enough to reach the older man's wrists if he were to put it on. The jacket is so normal that Hanzo thinks his brother might have finally picked out something more casual and not scarring, and his prayers have apparently been answered when Genji digs into the bag for the last item. It's a pair of gray colored jeans to complete the outfit and everything is so non-revealing that it causes Hanzo to let out a sigh of relief. The action earns him a glare from Genji, but the look goes ignored as the elder Shimada moves to grab the clothes so he can put them on in his room. His brother happily hands them over, including a pair of black and white converse Hanzo probably had stored in the closet.

 

As the painter changes, he silently admits to himself that Genji can have good taste sometimes, and he gives the red t-shirt and black baggy jeans he had on a passing glance before Hanzo exits his bedroom. His brother is waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch and staring at some of the pictures the elder Shimada has scattered about the space. He looks over once Hanzo steps into the other's peripheral and the smug look that Genji puts on is enough to make the painter rethink giving his brother credit.

 

“Now you look ready for a date.” Hanzo just rolls his eyes as he moves to grab his keys and phone, briefly using it to check the time. The date he has planned won't be for another thirty minutes and the drive to the restaurant will only take about ten, but Hanzo has always been one to leave extra early just in case there are unforeseen incidents. One such being Genji who seems to still want the details he's been asking for since his brother was asked out on a date those few days ago.

 

“Tell me again where you are going to be eating at?” Hanzo just gives the other a blank look that conveys he won't be answering the question, but all it does is force another to be asked.

 

“Can you at least tell me this guy's name?” This one receives an eyeroll that promptly causes Genji to start begging by obnoxiously saying please in varying tones and it makes Hanzo want to smack the younger Shimada. Instead, the painter debates for a couple minutes and in the end, decides it wouldn't hurt to tell Genji the name of his date.

 

“He told me it was Jesse McCree.” The pleading finally stops, but the look on the younger man's face has gone from pouting to confused. 

 

“Why does that sound familiar?” Hanzo just shrugs as he makes his way to the door, desperate to leave before Genji manages to coax the name of the restaurant out of his brother. The last thing Hanzo needs is the other ruining his date in some way under the guise of  _ protecting my socially inept sap of a brother so he can't be taken advantage of  _ like he's done before.

 

“Jesse is a fairly common name. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going.” Before Genji has the chance to protest, Hanzo is out the door and hurrying down the stairs to the first floor so the younger Shimada can't catch him. Thankfully, Genji doesn't seem to have followed, but just in case, Hanzo quickly gets into his car, turns it on, and starts the drive towards the restaurant so there's no chance of his brother following him. The painter lets out a sigh of relief when Genji's own car doesn't suddenly pop up in the rearview mirror, so he lets up on the gas a bit and enjoys the drive. Because of a bit of traffic, Hanzo gets to the restaurant in fifteen minutes with still plenty of time to spare, so he gives a silent prayer that this date will go better than some of his other ones have.

 

Luckily, the elder Shimada has a good feeling about the man who had asked him out, this Jesse McCree who had approached a tipsy Hanzo sitting at a bar. It had been Genji's doing that the older man was in the establishment in the first place after he practically dragged Hanzo out of his apartment and away from a painting he had been working on. The elder Shimada was annoyed and decided to drown his emotions with alcohol while Genji flirted with some of the customers. Most were too scared to approach Hanzo whose resting bitch face was probably in full on rage mode, but one Jesse McCree decided to test his luck. He sat next to the painter whose first thought was  _ he's wearing a fucking cowboy hat  _ followed immediately with  _ he's also very handsome.  _ McCree had been charming and courteous the entire time and in the end, had asked Hanzo out on a date. Figuring he'd been out of the dating game for a while, made reality after making the decision that he wanted to focus on his paintings, the elder Shimada agreed to meet the other man at 5:30 pm at the Italian restaurant not far from his apartment.

 

That's how Hanzo finds himself here, walking into a place he'd normally never visit since most of the man's meals consist of microwaveable foods or the instant ramen and yakisoba packages he really should stop eating. But there's no use turning back now and pretty soon, Hanzo is walking into the building five minutes before his date is supposed to start. However, it appears the elder Shimada isn't the only one who prefers to be early since he immediately spots McCree sitting at a booth that has a perfect view of the door. They lock eyes instantly and the smile Hanzo receives is almost blinding as he makes his way over. Once he's seated, the waiter is at the table asking what he wants to drink, walking away with a purpose after the painter says he simply wants some water. As his eyes follow the man, Hanzo notices a few of the other customers staring at his table, but he ignores it to look at McCree who can't seem to take his eyes off of the other.

 

“Gotta admit partner, ya look mighty nice tonight.” The confession makes the older man blush a little, not quite used to receiving such compliments. As he said, it’s been a while.

 

“Thank you. I must say you also look good.” The words get a smile in return, one that Hanzo soaks in as he takes in all of McCree. The hat he was wearing when they first met is still present, only instead of a simple t-shirt, the cowboy is wearing a blue plaid shirt and what looked like dark blue jeans from what Hanzo saw from his place at the restaurant’s front doors. He didn't get a good look at the other's shoes, but it didn't really matter since the elder Shimada should be choosing what he wants to eat, not admiring how tight McCree's shirt is. However, it appears the cowboy doesn't have the same worries as he looks Hanzo over a little bit more before finally picking up his menu to look at the food choices and start a conversation.

 

“Ever been here before?” McCree flicks his eyes up briefly to watch as the painter shakes his head before they slide back down to the open menu. The cowboy then begins listing off various suggestions of dishes he's had before, all of which Hanzo takes into consideration. He's finally chosen as the waiter returns with his water and the usual question of  _ are you ready to order  _ that both men nod to. McCree reads his choice easily enough while Hanzo flounders a bit with the name of his dish, but in the end, he's successful. The waiter leaves again with the menus in his hands which means the two men are left to now look at each other. Hanzo isn't really sure what to talk about since he remembers telling McCree about his paintings and brother, but he then remembers he never asked the other what he does for a living. However, the elder Shimada doesn't get the chance to ask because the younger man decides he has a question of his own.

 

“So Hanzo, other than paintin’, what else do ya like ta do?” Hanzo thinks on the question for a moment, wondering if he should give a serious or joking answer. He thinks about what Genji might say in this situation and figuring he has nothing to lose, gives a small shrug.

 

“Wonder what life would be like if I had instead been born a cat, lazing around all day and scratching up furniture to my heart's content. The usual.” The answer had been a gamble, one that apparently paid off as McCree lets out a soft chuckle accompanied by a quick nod.

 

“Understandable. Nuthin’ quite like sleeping sixteen hours every day and usin’ the other eight ta do whatever the hell ya want. Bliss.” Hanzo gives the other a small smile, happy that his joke was not only liked, it was expanded upon with just as much seriousness as his own. Figuring he'd met his joke quota for the day, Hanzo decides to answer the question seriously instead of give another outrageous scenario.

 

“What I actually do other than paint is watch TV, read, or go for walks. Whatever I can do to find my muse.” McCree gives an understanding hum as he smiles a little.

 

“I hear ya. I've also enjoyed a good walk every now and then ta get the creative juices flowin’. Don't watch much TV, but I do enjoy the occasional book. Think my favorite author at the moment would be some guy called Harold Winston. Makes some pretty darn good stories, mostly about the future with a bit a science mixed in. Ever heard of him?” Hanzo shakes his head, a little intrigued to know McCree apparently reads books about such topics when he looks like a man who would rather spend his time watching old westerns. He probably does, now that the elder Shimada thinks about it, but instead of asking, he listens intently as the cowboy begins giving a brief rundown about the book he’s currently reading. Hanzo has never heard of it, can’t remember ever seeing something called  _ A World Not So Small  _ during any of his outings, but it must be an interesting read if McCree is this passionate about it. He’s practically beaming, wide smile and hands looking like they’re orchestrating a choir as the other man describes the setting of the book, the plot, and its characters. McCree doesn’t make the summary very detailed as he hopes the brief synopsis will be enough to make Hanzo curious about the book, and he’s excited when the other gives a small smile.

 

“It sounds like a very compelling story. I may have to read it some time.” The cowboy keeps his face-splitting smile as he leans back in his seat, happy to have at least peaked his date’s interest.

 

“Hope it’ll be soon. I’m excited ta see what ya think of it and which character ya connect with most. For me, my favorite had ta be Billy Lawson. I won’t go inta too much detail ‘bout him if ya plan on readin’ the book, but I will say I find his backstory rather intriguin’.” The confession makes Hanzo more interested in the book, figuring he only wants to hurry up and read it so he can understand why McCree considers that character to be his most liked. But he'll have to worry about that particular thought another time as the waiter appears at their table with the food they ordered. Once the plate is in front of him, Hanzo realizes how hungry he actually is and quickly grabs his utensils, long past the strange feeling of using metal forks over chopsticks. The painter uses it to stab at a piece of cooked shrimp smothered in sauce and swimming amongst a sea of noodles before biting it off the fork. The shrimp tastes heavenly on Hanzo's tongue and he refrains from humming in satisfaction. The last thing he needs is to look like he's making love to his food, so all the elder Shimada does is twirl some of the noodles on his fork so he can stuff his mouth again before any noise comes out.

 

Thankfully, McCree doesn't seem to notice Hanzo's sudden appetite since he's apparently too caught up in satisfying his own. The large chucks of ravioli on the other's plate are practically being torn apart so they can be eaten, and if he wasn't so focused on scarfing down his own food, Hanzo might have made a comment. The silence they experience while eating is comfortable and the older man lets his eyes wander the restaurant so he can take in the atmosphere he hadn't looked at earlier. The first to be inspected is the decor, and other than a few out of place paintings that don't really look they belong amongst everything else, the place has a warm, inviting feeling. Next are the people, a myriad of personalities ranging from families to the few eating by their lonesome. Hanzo sympathizes with them a little and tries to see how many tables he can count who have only one eating occupant. There turns out to not be that many without at least one other person and Hanzo would have considered his brief intake of the interior of the restaurant to be over if not for him noticing the stares of other patrons. It makes the painter pause because he had noticed the same thing after first sitting down at the table. Granted, now that time has passed, they're not the same people as when Hanzo first arrived, but now there's more and all still centered at his table.

 

Or more specifically, at the older man's date. Hanzo's not really sure what to make of the stares, especially those few who continue looking even after they realize they've been caught, and it makes him look back at McCree who is still eating like his life depends on it. Hanzo tries to decipher the reason behind the staring and thinks that maybe it's how the other has dressed. Not many people can say they've seen a real life cowboy this far North, complete with a Stetson and boots, and Hanzo wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason. However, the elder Shimada doesn't think that it's that much of a rarity, so there's no reason so many people should be looking like they've seen a ghost or something. But it's not like Hanzo is going to call them out on their staring in a restaurant, so his gaze falls back to his plate as he tries to ignore the customers who can't take the hint to look away.

 

Thankfully, McCree manages to hold the older man's attention for the remainder of the date until it's time to pay and leave. Hanzo insists on being the one who leaves the tip since the other had already taken out his credit card with the intention of taking care of the bill, something McCree allows so they won't end up with a battle over whose pride as a man is going to be pushed aside. And because he had wanted to get away from Genji as quickly as possible, Hanzo realizes he never went to the bathroom before leaving the apartment. Deciding he doesn't want to test whether he can make it back home or not without an accident occurring, the painter excuses himself and heads for the restaurant's bathroom. The short trip takes about six minutes, but apparently a lot can happen during that short time.

 

As soon as Hanzo exits the bathroom, he notices that a few of the people who had been staring earlier are now standing at his table and talking with McCree. It makes the elder Shimada pause as he watches his date give strained smiles at the swarm of strangers, one their waiter has to fight a bit as he goes to hand back McCree's credit card. That's when said man tries to leave which makes the patrons accosting him start to protest. It only takes a few seconds for Hanzo to decide he's had enough and he marches over to the group with a scowl. The moment the older man is behind the other customers, he clears his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention. The moment they turn, the effect is immediate as the strangers start backing away, no doubt afraid of what Hanzo might do. Said man doesn't doubt he has on his worst glare, the same one Genji had actually ran away from and said that it could stop a horde of elephants in their tracks.

 

His more outrageous scenario was making an army of battle hardened soldiers lose their will to fight. But it looks like that comparison might not be so inaccurate because no one seems to want to stand in Hanzo's way any longer, so they begin to scatter back to their respective tables. The older man sighs, letting his face relax as he looks back at McCree who gives a grateful smile. Both men quickly leave the restaurant and make it out to the parking lot where they walk to Hanzo's car before stopping. McCree lets out a long sigh that the painter takes as his cue to speak.

 

“What exactly was that back there? Is there a reason you were swarmed by so many people?” The other man bites his lip as if thinking about the questions before giving a half-hearted shrug, looking everywhere but at his date.

 

“It ain't really a big deal.” Hanzo raises an eyebrow just as McCree chances a glance at the elder Shimada and it thankfully works in making the man talk.

 

“Alright, alright. Before ya go sickin’ that heart stoppin’ glare on me. I wanted ta wait a little longer ‘fore I told ya this, but that idea's been blown out the water.” Now McCree is fully facing Hanzo who waits expectantly, watching as the younger man takes in a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Ya ever listen ta any country at all?” The painter tilts his head a bit, thinking on the question before giving a small shake of his head.

 

“Not really. I do not listen to much music, actually.” McCree nods like he knew what Hanzo's answer was going to be.

 

“Explains why ya don't know. I'm a country singer. Already got an album out and have even done a few concerts. That's why those people in there were gangin’ up on me, cause they wanted autographs an’ stuff.” Hanzo blinks at the new information, putting it all together and coming to the conclusion that what the other is saying makes sense. It would even explain Genji's brief moment of confusion after his brother said McCree's name, wondering why it sounded familiar. Hanzo knew the younger Shimada listened to the radio almost constantly as a way to hear new songs he might enjoy and may have heard McCree's name at some point. 

 

And it may be the shock from finding out his date is somewhat famous, but Hanzo can't help but give a quiet, underwhelmed response of ‘I see’. The monotone words make the younger man snicker as his arms go up to cross over his chest.

 

“I was expectin’ more of a reaction, but I ain't really complainin’.” The two men have a brief moment of silence where Hanzo continues trying to soak in the new information until he comes up with another question.

 

“Why did you not want to tell me yet? About you being a singer.” McCree once again gives a little shrug that at this point the older man thinks is probably a nervous tick more than anything.

 

“Cause I wanted ya ta get ta know me as Jesse McCree the man, not Jesse McCree the country singer. You'd be surprised how many people forget that others, no matter how famous, are humans too.” Hanzo can't help but frown at the words, wondering what must have happened to McCree to make him reluctant to share the fact he sings country songs for a living. Briefly, the painter curses whoever made the other man this nervous about his profession being found out before he gives McCree a small smile in the hopes of squashing whatever fear is there.

 

“Well, rest assured that it was your charm that won me over, not your job. Although I will admit, your normal voice may have also played a part.” The singer lets out a loud, wholehearted laugh that in turn widens Hanzo's smile.

 

“Good ta know, darlin’. Gotta admit, yers also ain't that bad ta listen to and I hope I get ta hear more of it soon. Maybe on another date?” The painter hums as if thinking about the offer, but it's just a ploy to get McCree to squirm a little before he answers.

 

“I accept. How about the bakery just down the road? They make excellent pastries.” The younger man agrees and gives Hanzo a light kiss on the cheek before walking away towards his own vehicle. The elder Shimada gets into his own with a smile that stays the entire ride home, even after Genji practically screams at his brother that he went on a date with a well known country singer.

 

The look on the other's face is priceless and oh so satisfying when Hanzo says that he already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that it wasn't my intention to write over 4000 words? I seriously just wrote until it was done then got so surprised when I checked the word count. Also, this would have been posted sooner had it not been for college assignments.


End file.
